


Adrenaline and Endorphins

by neveralarch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Theta introduces Koschei to the wonderful world of hatesex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline and Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> Features minor violence/fighting. Originally written for a prompt on the best_enemies anonmeme.

Koschei's head slammed back against the wall, and Theta's hands curled tighter around his throat.

"Last Rassilonfucking time you ruin one of my Rassilonfucking experiments-"

Koschei flailed a little and managed to catch Theta's elbow, then stomach with his knees. Theta let go, looking wary. Koschei took less than a microspan to breathe before launching himself at Theta.

The labs were empty at this time of night, more or less. The only people apt to be there were dedicated research professors or talented upperclassmen with a great disregard for the rules. Theta and Koschei tumbled among tables and equipment and broke half a dozen expensive beakers and retorts.

They were nowhere near equally matched. Theta wasn't tall or solidly built, but he had boundless amounts of energy and a vicious streak that made up for a lot. Koschei, on the other hand, was tall but skinny and frequently ill; he tired easily. Soon enough he was on the ground underneath Theta, weakly trying to pry Theta's hands from his throat.

"Give up," hissed Theta, leaning down until Koschei was flinching away from his breath in his ear. "Give up, let me tell you what to do from now on, and you can live."

Koschei nearly laughed at the speech before choking. It was obvious Theta had been indulging in ganging movies again, or whatever he called them. It was nearly impossible to choke a Time Lord to death, and a sudden regeneration would call far too much attention.

"Do you want to speak?" asked Theta, mistaking Koschei's twitching for capitulation. He loosened his grip a little. "Well?"

"Eat shit," managed Koschei, and then his air was cut off again. Theta's face was getting redder and redder, like he was the one being strangled. Koschei flinched again, expecting a punch, if not something worse.

Theta leaned down and kissed him.

Not particularly nicely. He bit Koschei's lip. He did let go of Koschei's throat, though. Koschei gasped for air and Theta took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

It took Koschei a full minute to push Theta off of him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing," said Theta. Koschei hadn't managed to shove him very far, so he was just sitting, fiddling absentmindedly with a fold of Koschei's robe. "Have you not done it before? You need your horizons broadened."

"I know what kissing is," snarled Koschei. "But you can't just go from trying to _kill_ me to-"

"It's the adrenaline and the endorphins," said Theta matter-of-factly. "Also, I'm going to blow you now."

Koschei didn't take any time to process before saying "if you think your teeth are getting anywhere near my cock, you're an idiot." It was only afterwards that he realized that he was being propositioned, by _Theta Sigma_ of all people, and also Theta definitely had a point about all those brain chemicals. "On the other hand-"

"Knew you'd see it my way," said Theta, and flipped Koschei's robe up. "Wait, are you wearing a cup?"

"I come prepared for ruining your experiments," said Koschei, haughtily. "You fight like a primitive."

"I fight to win," said Theta, and started trying to unstrap the cup. Koschei gave him a hand, just to show who was the competent one here, and then promptly forgot what he had been doing when Theta finally got his mouth on him.

Koschei's hands fisted in Theta's hair without even his own permission, and his hips jerked up without even time for a thought. Theta pushed him back down with a muffled laugh and a tiny scrape of teeth.

Koschei tried to say something along the lines of "you bastard, I knew it," but it came out as a squeaky moan.

He came far too quickly.

"Wait, wait, don't spit it out-" he said as fast as he could, but Theta had already coughed onto the floor.

"It's gross," said Theta, making a face. "Just leave it for the cleaners."

"My genetic material is not going to be just left lying around," said Koschei. He stumbled up, looking for a rag and some bleach. "Can you imagine what Ushas would do if she got a hold of that?"

"I don't want to imagine," said Theta. He wasn't getting up. Koschei gave him a sideways glance as he poured bleach on the formerly-beautiful hardwood floor.

"Do you need a hand? With anything?"

"Taken care of already," said Theta. He stood up, shifting uncomfortably. "Do you think I'll make it to the decontamination showers?"

"Might," said Koschei. He concentrated on the scrubbing. This was surreal. "Listen, what's really going on?"

"I actually will kill you if you touch my experiments again," said Theta, and walked out.

Koschei cleaned up the last of the mess and threw the rag in the hygienic demat.

"You're not exactly giving me any incentive to leave you alone," he said to the empty room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Begin As You Mean to Go On (The Operant Conditioning Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381617) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl)




End file.
